


Some Minor Domesticity

by CeliaEquus



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the Kink Meme, asking for domestic fluff between Loki and Doom.</p>
<p>Victor polishes mask, and then Loki propositions him, with the promise of baked goods and tea afterwards. That's basically it. But please read the story anyway.  :D</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Fantastic 4, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Minor Domesticity

When they weren't terrorising their foes, Victor and Loki took the opportunity to relax in Victor's house (i.e. castle) in Latveria. Armchairs either side of the fire – Loki had to admit that there was something appealing about recliners, taking every opportunity to raise and lower the footrest – they would sit and talk about their day. On weekends, unless there was a battle, they stayed home, or went to the theatre, or the movies, or a concert. Whatever Loki desired, Victor provided.

This evening, the ruler of Latveria had removed his mask. Loki never commented on his scars – the god undoubtedly had his own – and so Victor had become less self-conscious about taking off the mask in his presence. It was a necessary evil in this case; he had some polishing to do.

"Victor?" Loki said, contact-juggling a silver ball. Ever since he saw Labyrinth, he took delight in showing off his new talent.

"I am listening, Loki."

"How much longer will you be?"

"Not long," Victor said, screwing the cap onto the bottle of polish. "All that remains is some light buffing. Why?" He eyed his lover. "What did you have in mind?"

Loki merely hummed, a smirk twisting his lips as he stared into the fire. Victor gave only half a mind to the god's quirks, and moved his mask gently from one gloved hand to the other, rubbing a soft cloth over the metal until it shone. Pleased with his efforts, he strode to the mirror and fitted the mask back on.

"Are you finished now?"

"Yes, Loki," Victor said, returning to the chair. He pulled off the cloth gloves and placed everything in its kit. Polishing his mask was a relaxing activity.

…And judging from the look on his face, whatever Loki had in mind would be far from relaxing.

"I was merely wondering," Loki said, answering the unasked question, "whether you would be amenable to polishing my sceptre?"

"There may be wood polish in here," Victor said, going to reopen the kit. Loki grabbed his wrist, halting him.

"I did not mean that sceptre," he murmured, looking up through his eyelashes at Victor. Their gazes locked for what seemed like an age.

"Once this is in storage," he said, touching the cleaning kit, "we will see to your sceptre right here."

"On the rug?" Loki asked, all faux innocence. Victor nearly growled.

"In my chair," he said. Loki's eyes darkened. Victor stroked his cheek. "And then afterwards, I will make that tea you so enjoy."

"I baked a caramel slice today," Loki said, leaning into the touch. "Will that serve as adequate refreshment?"

"It will, darling," Victor said, and he kissed his lover gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! For once I've written a mini-fill which stayed, you know, mini, rather than blowing out to 7500+ word proportions.
> 
> The prompt was basically for domestic fluff between Loki and Doom, on the Thor Kink Meme. Please review!


End file.
